This invention relates generally to accessories for archery, and more particularly to an arrow rest connectable to an archery bow and an arrow slider connectable to an arrow and engageable with the arrow rest for supporting the arrow during aiming and shooting. This invention also relates to an arrow slider that can be used independently of the arrow rest for bringing in prey via a line that is attached to the slider. The instant invention is especially ideal for bowfishing, hunting, or other activities where retrieval of an arrow and anything attached thereto is desired.
Bowfishing is quickly becoming a popular sport. Bowfishing typically includes the use of a projectile launching device, such as an archery bow, crossbow, specialty slingshot, as well as other devices, together with a fishing reel connected to mounting structure associated with the projectile launching device. A fishing line is typically attached at one end to the bow while the other end is slidably attached to an arrow with the fishing reel mounted between the ends of the fishing line. When an arrow is shot through a fish or other target, a special barb associated with the arrow tip grabs the fish, allowing the shooter to reel in the arrow with the fish. This sport allows an archer to maintain his or her skills offseason, and it helps the lakes by controlling the population of invasive/non-native species.
A major safety issue with bow fishing or other like sports is the possibility of entangling the line on the bow or bow accessories when the arrow is shot. If this happens, the arrow can suddenly and without warning reverse its direction a high rate of speed, potentially hitting the user or other bystanders and causing serious injury. Accordingly, it is important to keep the line clear of items on the bow that could potentially impede its movement.
As shown in FIG. 1, one accessory intended to minimize possible entanglement of the line is known as a slider 1. The slider 1 rides along the shaft 2 of an arrow 3 during shooting. A free end 4 of the fishing line 5 is connected to the slider. As the arrow clears the bow 6, the resistance from the line 5 as well as the abrupt acceleration of the arrow causes the slider 1 to move rearwardly on the arrow shaft. This movement allows the arrow to travel a more direct path than if the line 5 was connected to the forward end of the arrow. A stop 9 on the arrow shaft ensures that the slider 1 will stay on the arrow as the line is pulled back in. An arrow rest 7 is connected to the riser 8 of the bow 6 and is intended to support the arrow shaft during aiming and shooting. The arrow rest provides an adjustable sliding surface for the arrow, above the archer's hand and to the left of the riser (for a right-handed archer). Although the slider 1 is primarily intended to stay in front of the bow riser during shooting, the prior art does not provide any mechanism or assurance that the slider will always be forward of the bow riser. As shown in FIG. 1, the slider 1 may be mistakenly placed in a position behind the bow riser during aiming and shooting. This can inadvertently happen during the excitement of bowfishing or other like activities when the prey is spotted and the archer may not be as careful with the placement of the slider. Accordingly, there remains the potential for a catastrophic event during shooting. Moreover, the arrow stop 9 can interfere with the arrow rest 7 when the arrow is shot, causing the arrow to deflect away from its intended travel direction.
It would therefore be desirous to provide an arrow rest and/or arrow slider that overcomes one or more disadvantages of the prior art.